The Book of Prophecy
by FudoTwin17
Summary: Jesse is off to war, leaving behind Caitlynn and her cousin Alexis. When Alexis starts having dreams of a boy, the two family members find a book and their relationship is pushed to the test. Will King Haou break them? Is he really the evil one?
1. Chapter 1

FudoTwin17; Hey, I'm back!

Goldfish # 2; Yeah, we know.

Goldfish # 1; Say something interesting for once!

FudoTwin17; Haters! Well, I don't own Yu-gi-oh Gx.

Goldfish # 2; Thankfully.

FudoTwin17; Hey!

Chapter 1

Jaden glared at the shaggy blond. He laid on a stone table, only in a pair of peasant pants, according to King Haou, the evil ruler of their country. His Royal Highness wanted him tortured for information of where he sent the book of prophesy.

The shaggy blond had aqua eyes and a chain mail shirt. He smiled at the young man.

"Tell me where you sent the book. For my master, your high king, needs it." He grunted, kicking the stone table with his metal boot.

Jaden moved his head toward him, it being the only body part he could move due to the blasted wizard, "I would never tell his wickedness."

The man smiled, "Then I get to test my toys on you."

Thousands of miles away in the fair town of Exersistick

"Alexis, wait!" A young girl called to her cousin.

She had long black hair that fell to her waist with gold streaks the golden hair of her cousin. Large, innocent blue eyes that flew in the clouds. She wore a normal gown in red, like the one her cousin wore in blue.

"No, you speed up!" Alexis yelled back, but she slowed down to a walk for her cousin to catch up.

After she managed to catch up they began talking again about silly things, like the boys in town and the rumors that spread around their quaint little village.

After a good ten minutes, they reached the village.

"Jesse!" Caitlynn cried out.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, working on a sword as the blacksmith's son. He turned around and smiled.

"Caitlynn!" He ran over and hugged her, swinging her off her feet.

They laughed like a happy couple. Alexis smiled, happy for Caitlynn. Jesse sat her down on her feet and sighed.

Caitlynn frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm being forced to go to war." He whispered.

"When?" Caitlynn asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

She rested her head on his chest as he hugged her.

"Goodbye, Caitlynn." He wispered.

FudoTwin17; Aw! So sad!

Cat; Will Jaden escape? Will Jesse leave Caitlynn and go to war to never return? And what of the book of prophesy?

Goldfish # 3; R&R, peps!


	2. Chapter 2

FudoTwin17; Sorry, I haven't updated in a while.

GoldFish # 2; They don't mind.

FudoTwin17; Anyways, I'm back. I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, otherwise it wouldn't have ended without Jaden marring Alexis and Caitlynn would've been in it.

Cat; Before she continues, here's the story.

Chapter 2

Alexis was quiet. In the other room, she could hear Caitlynn kicking her cot. She had issues.

Alexis remembered when she came to live with her when she was ten. Caitlynn had been nine. Caitlynn's dad had died at war, her mother had been tortured by King Haou's men, and Caitlynn herself had been wronged, but she refused to speak of it.

Alexis was secretly glad that her aunt had gone mad. If she hadn't, Caitlynn would never have come, but it didn't mean that she wanted something so horrible to happen to her.

Now, war was taking Jesse from her.

Alexis laid down and covered herself.

Deep in her mind, there was a strange pain. It was physical, but emotional in a way that it licked at her body. It was like a cold flame. Alexis began to sweat.

She blinked, but when she opened her eyes, she was standing in a dark room. It had several devices that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She stumbled backward, and fell.

She felt tears cloud her vision. Was this what she was thankful for?

She heard someone gasp behind her.

Alexis stood shakily and turned.

There was a boy. He didn't wear a shirt. Several black and blue bruises covered his chest. Few cuts covered it, but he did have some cuts on his face. Blood flowed from his mouth.

"I have sent the book to-to you. And your cousin. Take care of it a-and don't let the king get it." He barely gasped.

"Who are you? And the book? What can I-I do for you?"

"I'm Jaden Y-yuki. The book is the way to stop the king and place the rightful king on his throne. And for me? Just bring me some roses and I'll be fine." He smiled.

Alexis blushed, "Really? Who's the rightful king?"

Jaden became serious again, "You will know when we win the war."

Things began to fade. Alexis stared.

"Wha-wait! Please!" She cried.

"See ya, Princess." He said.

"No! Jaden!"

Alexis opened her eyes to her room. Everything was quiet.

Had she dreamed it? No, she couldn't have. She's never seen half that stuff. Alexis shivered under the blanket.

Alexis stood. She couldn't stand the fear it was real. She looked outside.

The sky was black. She leaned on her windowsill and stared. There was a small book right there. She picked it up. She flipped through it then stared when there were more pages. She stopped realizing it was the book he'd talked of.

Alexis grabbed a dark piece of clothing and ripped it. She used the smaller piece to tie it to her upper leg under her skirts.

She sighed then froze.

A scream echoed through the night.

_Caitlynn!_

FudoTwin17; How love cliff-hangers.

Goldfish # 2; R See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

FudoTwin17; Thanks! To everyone who reviewed. I was pretty discouraged about this story, but thanks to you, I feel better!

Cat; This story is dedicated to dbzgtfan2004, darkness bandit, and Miya Mitsuki!

GoldFish # 2; How cute. On with the chapter.

GoldFish # 3; FudoTwin17 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX.

FudoTwin17; On with the new installment.

Chapter 3

Alexis burst into the room to see some kind of creature on the floor. It was humanoid, but it's leathery skin looked like it was stretched over it's bones and wings. It's dead eyes stared with no pupils. Some of it's skin seemed melted into other area's of skin. It's hands had claws for fingers, which had little blood. An oozing liquid came from it's stomach area.

Alexis looked at Caitlynn, who stood next to the creature, holding a knife. They locked eyes.

"It's dead." She said, dropping the knife.

Her dress was now ripped sleeveless and cuts littered the once beautiful gown.

A slash ran down her bare arm. It dripped blood carelessly. Caitlynn closed her eyes and collapsed. If Alexis hadn't caught her, she would've fallen on the decaying body of the creature.

How could Alexis get the medical attention that Caitlynn needed? She tied a rag around Caitlynn's arm and hoisted her on her back. She staggered, praying that she could get Caitlynn through the three miles it was to town.

It took twice as long as usual, but Alexis made it. She couldn't walk any further, though.

It was still late at night, so Alexis was sure that Jesse was still at his home.

Alexis staggered up to the door and knocked over and over loudly until Jesse's father, Andrew, opened the door.

Alexis collapsed against the door frame.

"What do you-Are you alright? Alexis! Caitlynn? Jesse get out here!" He yelled with all signs of sleep gone.

Jesse hurried in and picked Caitlynn up bridal-style, "Alexis, can you follow me?"

She nodded. He hurried up the stairs to a guest room with two beds. He carefully sat Caitlynn on one and brushed a single strand from her face.

"Mother! Caitlynn is hurt!"

Almost instantly, his mother rushed in. She was the third best healer in their village. At her side was a small bag with the medical supplies she needed.

Jesse held Caitlynn's hand tenderly as his mother got to work.

Tiredly, Alexis collapsed on the other cot.

"Your body needs rest right now, Alexis. Sleep." Jesse's mother commanded without looking at her.

Alexis sighed, knowing she had no choice. As soon as her head touched it's soft surface, her eyes closed and she was asleep.

Jesse tightened his grip, "She's cold. Should she be?"

"Don't worry. Her body is just fighting a bad infection. She doesn't have a fever, that's good. She probably is going to be fine by tomorrow. Now go to bed." She commanded.

Jesse stared at her, "But-"

"I need to check for other injuries. That means that you leave." She glared at him.

Jesse sighed. He stood and left thee room.

Naturally, he waited until his mother left the room to sleep and walked in. Through the cuts in her dress, he could see where full bandages were needed.

He gripped her hand and laid down on the floor next to her cot, "Goodnight, Caitlynn."

FudoTwin17; Awwwwwww! More love and care!

Cat; Will Jesse leave her tomorrow? Will more creatures come? And why is it that Caitlynn always uses a knife?

GoldFish # 3; R&R! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

FudoTwin17; Hey!

GoldFish # 3; She's got a 'wonderful' new chapter.

FudoTwin17; Did you just put air quotes around wonderful?

GoldFish # 2; You bet she did!

FudoTwin17; ***Teary eyes*** I thought you were the good one.

Dog # 1; Um, she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX

Chapter 4

Alexis felt a chill run through her body.

Sleep had become a reminder of the mysterious boy. She thought of him even as she slept. It was a strange happening. She didn't understand how she even had thoughts as she slept.

She willed her subconsciousness to take her to him, wherever he was.

Slowly there was a light pain on the back of her head. She willed it stronger until she was entirely submerged in an ocean of pain.

Then, simple as that, she was in the darkness of the room he laid on a stone table. He was smiling at her when she turned toward him.

"Hey, Princess. Long time no see." He smiled cheerfully.

She felt tears prick at her eyes at his condition. His happiness seemed like it should've faded based on how badly he'd been tortured.

"You're hurt worse."

"Yes, I suppose. The supreme king . . . is tiring of my refusing to tell him where it is." He smiled.

"But-"

"No buts, princess. This a war. We've all got to chose our sides." He smiled, "And if I die, then it'll be fighting for what I believe."

She nodded, "The book. Why is it so important?"

"The book is filled with important information. If it gets into the wrong hands . . . . I don't want to know what'll happen. It will choose a worthy holder and then, they will help defeat the other side. And if it chooses someone on the other side . . . ."

Alexis decided to let that sentence stay incomplete, "So, how will we know who it chooses?"

"You'll know." Jaden replied simply.

"Okay."

"Princess, don't let anyone of those soldier's efforts go to waste." She nodded.

Alexis felt fear creep into the back of her mind, "What was the thing that attacked Caitlynn?"

"King Haou's forces. He sent his servants to fetch the book. He hopes it will choose him." Jaden replied.

"How do you know?"

"I have my connections around here." He smiled as if thinking of a secret.

Then the mist began to blur Alexis's vision.

"Sorry, princess. Come see me another time." He smiled at her.

Then, she was back in the darkness.

Someone shook her shoulder. Alexis didn't want to get up, but she knew they had to leave. They had to hurry. But it it was so far away . . . .

Her eyes snapped open.

Gentle sunlight deceivingly slipped through the window. Jesse was gone, but Caitlynn was still there. A sad tug clenched in her stomach.

She stood and woke her cousin up.

"We need to go." Caitlynn opened her eyes, "If we're caught, we die."

The creatures were going to kill us if we didn't leave. She nodded.

She needed rest, but Caitlynn felt the need to go and nothing was about to stop her.

Caitlynn led Alexis back to their home, staggering once in a while. She led her to a small chest next to the bug infested body of it.

Alexis tried to ignore it, but Caitlynn didn't even seem remotely bothered by it. She was too focused.

From the chest she pulled two brown leather dresses they could move in that were armored, but still very good on them, black cloaks, a bow and quivers, and her own scary assortment of knives.

Alexis looked at Caitlynn, confused as to why she had such stuff. Caitlynn just smiled.

After they got dressed and grabbed some stuff they'd need, they left.

FudoTwin17; Yeah, I know. It's intense.

Cat; Well, she has to get off in eight minutes, so . . . .

GoldFish # 3; Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

FudoTwin17; Hey! I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, no matter how much I wish I did. Now, on to the story.

Cat; What's the rush?

FudoTwin17; Well, I'm just supper excited for the next few chapters!

GoldFish # 2; We can tell.

Chapter 5

Alexis stared up at the night sky. The two girls had started traveling just hours ago and Alexis was tired. She knew that they didn't have the energy to continue. The did get a lot of sleep, but not enough food.

Alexis knew that Caitlynn was hurt,too, but not to what extent. Now she saw how dangerously hurt she was.

And they wouldn't need food, yet. They could hunt in the morning.

Soon, Alexis couldn't stand it any more, "Let's camp. Call it a night."

Caitlynn nodded.

The girls settled on the side of road, hidden by a thick path of trees for cover. Alexis decided to pull out the book.

She examined it carefully. It's brown leather cover was buckled shut with a gold latch.

Caitlynn stared at it.

"Caitlynn?" No answer, "Caitlynn! Caitlynn?"

. . .

When Caitlynn looked up, everything was black. She shivered at the cool temperature. She looked down when she realized her arm was bear.

She wore a tattered purple gown and . . . she was smaller?

She looked up as a small pond of water appeared in front of her. She almost screamed.

She was ten. The same age when . . . .

Out of the water, two figures holding staffs and wearing unusual clothing floated in front of her.

She staggered backward and fell.

"Caitlynn," The female said as she helped her up, "I am dark magician girl and he is dark magician. We come to test you."

"Test me?" Her ten year old voice squeaked, "I didn't agree to a test."

"No." She replied, "But the book has chosen you. You must be tested. If you succeed, you will be able save thousands of civilians, friends, families, and warriors, forced to leave to war . . . ."

_Jesse._That was all she needed to say.

"I'm in."

"Are you sure?" The dark magician asked and continued as she nodded, "You will go through this test. You must relive the most horrid moment of your life. If you can't, then you are unworthy of the book of life and death. The book of prophesy will be yours if you succeed."

A mist began to dampen the mood.

"Good luck." She said before she disappeared.

Her eyes closed.

. . .

"Get up!"

Caitlynn scattered up. Her hands were in chains, but her physical condition was fine besides dehydration. She followed the man who had yelled at her into a castle of darkness. The doors were pulled wide. She couldn't help thinking of a monster as she stepped in.

"What do we have?" A guard asked.

"A girl."

"Ah, a pretty one. We should give her to Daniel. She'll be good practice for when he's older." They laughed.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she was pulled away.

He brought her to a small, cold room. It was empty except for a stone table and a smaller one right next to it, holding objects she didn't want to focus in on.

The man took the chains off her and laid her down on the stone table. She let him. He pulled some leather straps from behind the table and hooked her wrists and ankles tightly.

The man smiled at her, "Daniel would rather have you fight him."

She stared at him as he walked out the doorway. She felt the unnerving cool air play with her.

She breathed.

Caitlynn had forgotten this was a test. It was becoming more and more realistic. Too realistic.

A boy, maybe thirteen or fourteen walked in. His blond hair swayed in front of his aqua eyes. He wore silk pants and a fancy button down shirt. He was smiling a wicked smile full of evil.

He walked over, "When Rodney told me he had a surprise, I wasn't expecting this."

He began to play with her hair. Caitlynn made a snap decision and tugged her hair away from him. He smiled.

"Feisty." He pulled a blade from the table next to her.

He put the blade at her mouth and traced it down to her neck slowly. He smiled as beads of blood dripped down to her dress and stained it. She bit her lip.

He smiled madly, "Like that? How about this?"

He let his knife trace further. She closed her eyes as the torture, phycological and physical, continued.

The cold blade made connection with her wrist. It moved and dug in to her soft skin. Her lip began to bleed as the bloody mess of her wrist pooled to the ground.

"Daniel!" A voice growled at him.

He instantly stopped and spun around to kneel, "Supreme King!"

"What are you doing! She is but a girl, and has no reason to be tortured. You will heal her and set her free!" He was a boy as old as Caitlynn in heavy dark clothing, "Now leave! I would like a word."

The torturer left them alone.

"You saved me?"

"I had to. You don't deserve punishment. You've already paid more than enough."

"What can I do for you?"

"Just remember. My name will always be Haou to you. Call me by nothing else."

Then there was nothing. Caitlynn knew she was done. She succeeded.

FudoTwin17; Yeah, I gave you way too much. That should be two chapters. Eh, all well.

Cat; R&R.

GoldFish # 3; Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

FudoTwin17; Hey, I know you're confused about the last chapter, so hopefully this will clear things up.

GoldFish # 3; All of your work is confusing until the end.

FudoTwin17; Hey!

Dog # 1 Um . . . .

Cat; FudoTwin17 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX.

Chapter 6

Caitlynn looked Alexis in the eyes and Alexis immediately knew that something had changed. Caitlynn's eyes shimmered dark blue like the impossible shade of the sky before it turns black on a chilly night. They held a new light, a new power.

Alexis stared down at the book as it changed form. It became a lightweight necklace made of gold with a circular pendant with a half-sphere diamond on it. The necklace floated into Caitlynn's hands.

"Wha . . . ." Alexis stared in shock.

In a stronger voice than Alexis ever heard her speak in, she said, "The book of prophesy has chosen me."

There was silence.

. . .

Jaden grimaced. The last beating had been especially painful, but he had to pull through. He had to be strong for Alexis. She was scared and he knew he held up a beam of support.

Jaden suddenly felt a joyful light in his mind's eye.

The book had chosen Caitlynn.

Jaden sucked in a breath. One of his broken ribs had managed to move an inch more. He took deep breaths, trying to block out the pain.

He looked up at the sound of clicking boots on stone. King Haou strutted in the room and laid his golden eyes upon Jaden.

"Jaden. Are you able to continue?" He asked.

Jaden nodded.

"Even as my younger twin, you are strong." King Haou bent down and looked for broken bones.

He touched Jaden's chest and identified three broken ribs. He let a blue aura pulse through his fingertips.

"What's happening with Caitlynn and Alexis?"

"Caitlynn has been chosen by the book. Alexis is fearful. It's a good thing you sent but a weak monster. Caitlynn removed it rather quickly."

King Haou nodded, "If only I could do more to help. On the inside, the wizard believes I am under his control. Unfortunately, I have been forced to send a party after the girls. It is somewhat small, but they are strong. If only I could do more."

Jaden sighed as a rib alined, "If the wizard even suspected you were out of his control he would turn your armies and troops against you. Shall I warn them of the impending army?"

Haou nodded, "But be careful, brother. Don't expend too much of your magic. If someone from the palace tracks it they could be found and I would have to break my cover. And your energy is needed for natural healing."

Jaden nodded. Another rib fixed itself. He suddenly smiled.

"Brother?"

"If I manage to escape and set your three best on our side free before I am captured, then they will be given a chance."

The king nodded, "We will be distracted and you shall escape. You know where they were imprisoned, so after telling them what to do, they will escape."

"Yes. I will be recaptured, but that leaves one problem, the distraction."

"That I shall do." Haou smiled.

FudoTwin17; I hope that cleared out some confusion. Oh, and guess what! I'm put blond streaks in my hair!

Dog # 1; Blond is good.

Dog # 2; PETMEPETMEMEPET!

FudoTwin17; Fine. ***Pets Dog number 2***


	7. Chapter 7

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys! Long time no see. Well, while I was gone, goldfish # 3 passed on-

Goldfish # 2: WHY? SHE WAS SO YOUNG!

FudoTwin17: My sister got two rats named Sebastian and Leo, Sebastian died from respiratory failure-

LittleVamp: WHY! HE WAS SO YOUNG!

FudoTwin17: Um . . . anyways, death . . . not cool.

Cat: I didn't even get to eat the bodies.

LittleVamp & Goldfish # 2: WHAT?

FudoTwin17: Uh! Anyways, I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX.

Leo The Rat: Here it is!

Chapter 7

As soon as the dust and mist cleared, the guards panicked. The explosion was heard by everyone, and once they could see, they realized their prisoner was gone. Jaden Yuki was gone.

"The prisoner is gone! Find him!" One of them yelled.

Most of the palace was intact, but the torture chambers had been almost completely demolished. But that wasn't the worst part. The only prisoner in that entire section was missing!

Though, just a story up, he ran down the hall with the guards keys in his hands, "Must find the right cell . . . . must . . . must find them . . . ."

Them? They were the three best protectors in the entire kingdom!

Blare, a quick-tempered battle strategist, had been the only female fighter in the rulers army and had the highest ranks among them. She could fight with any weapon and was a young war mage.

Jim, a calm, collected martial artist, had taken on a enemy army alone and only lost an eye. Soon after, he was given a special eye by a wizard that let him see the future and into other's minds that he only showed to those who he killed.

Bastion, a serious sorcerer with a high intellect and photographic memory, had slayed three dragons and had brought them back to life to serve him. He battled with knives and never found an equal to his skill, never battling his friends.

Jaden paused at a cell where each resided in the leather wear they'd been captured in. It pained him to see them collared like dogs on a leash. They were empty, hopeless.

Then they saw him.

"Jaden!"

"Shhh!" He said, "I am glad to see you, too, my friends, but if you make a racket, the plan won't be executed right and all hope will be lost."

They nodded.

"You shall protect two girls. One is the book's holder and the other is her cousin. I expect you to protect them with your lives as you would me."

"But-but aren't you coming?" Blare whispered.

Jaden smiled, "No, I have matters to attend to. Now, as I was saying . . . ."

With sad expressions, they listened and said their goodbyes. In their minds, they could've lost him. And, unfortunately, they knew it could've been their last time seeing him.

So they left with the weight of the world on their shoulders.

. . .

Alexis weakly watched as Caitlynn stumbled across the trail. Alexis had felt so stupid, having forgotten to pack any food. Thankfully, they had been able to fill their water pouches with some rain water.

Alexis stumbled forward, barely avoiding a bad fall.

Caitlynn suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"I . . . don't know. I think something's . . . coming." They stayed still for a few minutes, when Caitlynn sucked in a deep breath, "No, they're here!"

Alexis and Caitlynn tried to run, but a monster suddenly stood in front of them. It was reptilian, but had the form of a starved human with its spine sticking out as it studied them from a crouching position.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"A-A vermilian. Be careful, it dissolves everything it touches."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing the book will tell me, but-"

The monster produced hissing noises from it's throat.

"I-I understand it." Caitlynn gasped.

"Well, what did it say?"

"It has more."

"More! How many."

"Fourteen." Caitlynn took a deep breath and swayed where she stood.

Alexis bit her lip. Caitlynn was in bad shape, and, honestly, she wasn't in the best shape either. Alexis's hand twitched, going for the bow and quivers.

The vermilian instantly screeched and speed toward her. With her heart pounding, she let a quiver fly through the air. A little more than a foot away, it stood before her with the arrow in the center of it's forehead. It fell to it's knees, and smiled before it died.

Alexis felt her breath pick up. Almost instantaneously, they were surrounded by the rest of them.

Caitlynn pulled a knife.

Right then, five of them attacked. They worked like a pack of wolves, attacking over and over again. Eventually, Caitlynn fell to her knees.

"Alexis," She panted, "If we die, I want you to know you're my best friend."

"Same here, but w-we have to fight."

Caitlynn cut a finger off a approaching monster that retreated quickly with a screech. Alexis helped Caitlynn up.

_Give up!_ They screeched at Caitlynn, but one look at Alexis helped her focus on the most important task: Surviving.

Three challenged Caitlynn head on. They tried hard to hit her, just once, but couldn't manage it.

Unfortunately, she didn't notice the fourth as it came from her side.

Her scream ripped through the night.

Alexis turned back to see Caitlynn on the ground. Three long cuts littered the okay arm. It made the skin and blood boil. There were first degree burns at the edge of each cut.

While Alexis was turned, a vermilian slashed her back. Alexis blacked out in agony.

Before Caitlynn did the same she realized something.

The vermilian weren't chanting give up any more. It was something much worse. Even evil. In happiness they chanted the words that frightened Caitlynn the most.

_Take to master!_

FudoTwin17: Who thinks they'll be reading next chapter?

Cat: . . . .

Leo The Rat: R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had a few problems. Anyways, I am not dead!

Goldfish # 1: WAH!

Cat: Not the best thing to say.

FudoTwin17: Yeah. Uh, I am sorry-

Cat: Pleased.

FudoTwin17: to say that Goldfish # 2 has met a tragic end.

Cat: On to the chapter. She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX.

Chapter 8

Blare took a deep breath as she ran. According to directions from Jaden, they were to find two girls that were traveling along the western trails. She gathered her cloak around her as she hurried behind Jim and Bastion through the icy night.

Jim suddenly turned and tackled Bastion and Blare to some nearby bushes. He stared intently for a few moments before Blare worked up the courage to ask.

"What is goin-"

Bastion clamped his hand over her mouth as he whispered a quiet incantation to cloak their smell and visual. Blare stared at him confused.

Right then, a clawed foot came into view. Blare got over her shock immediately, identifying the monster as a vermilian. Glancing up, she realized that the creature was clinging onto something in it's arms. A girl in what looked like a tattered dress with a bow held tightly in her grasp. Blare glanced around to see many others, but only one other holding onto another such girl who was instead cradling a dagger. A necklace around her neck shimmered as she changed position in the monster's arms.

Blare connected eyes with each boy in turn. They chose to act.

Almost immediately, a ring of fire surrounded the vermilian. They screeched. Blare pulled out her own bow, shooting invisible arrows at the monsters. At the same time, Jim appeared throughout the area, taking down three at a time. The fight didn't last a minute.

Moving around the smoking ground and dead bodies, Jim and Bastion gathered up the girls and their equipment.

"So, let's go a mile or so before setting up camp." Bastion suggested. They all agreed.

The girls didn't look the type that was used to dead bodies. Then, the bugs that would be coming for the bodies wouldn't be fun to deal with either.

Moving a mile down the trail turned out to be a longer way that three miles.

Around half way, a group of palace guards marched past, searching specifically for them. Not the girls, but the warrior, wizard, and battle mage. That was a short but stressful nightmare.

Then, about nine minutes later, Alexis woke with a fever believing that they were the vermilian. Unable to stop, they cast the only spells they knew could help her and placed her into a dreamless sleep.

After that, Caitlynn woke with the same delusion and attacked Jim, actually breaking his arm.

In the end, it took them two miserable hours to get to a safe area. At that point they spent their time practicing their arts and keeping the two girls as healthy as possible. That turned out to be the hard part when Bastion looked them over.

Poison. They had been poisoned.

That wasn't even the worst part.

They were poisoned with Vermilian venom. The deadly stuff was only cured by one thing. Jackalope poison, only found in female. It would counter all effects and heal the girls if it didn't kill them first.

Then, there was another problem. The kingdom was extremely careful about any of the poison out of their control. It was both extremely dangerous and helpful. It was also a good bargaining chip.

The Jackalope had been hunted to extinction in their area. That only left one option for the three.

Illegal marketing.

FudoTwin17: Sorry it's so gross and short, but it's all I can do for now.

Goldfish # 1: Wah!

Cat: Whatever.

FudoTwin17: I hope you liked it!

Cat: R&R!

Dog # 3: OH! BYE! GOODBYE! BYE!

FudoTwin17: Did I mention we got another dog?


	9. Chapter 9

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys!

Cat: This will be an interesting chapter.

FudoTwin17: Yep.

Dog # 1: Hopefully.

Cat: Before the disclaimer, she has something to tell you.

FudoTwin17: Ah, yes. As some of you may know, some of my stories are coming to an end. I would like to keep fifteen stories going at a time. So, on my profile is a poll for what story you would like me to write.

Dog # 1: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Chapter 9

Jim stayed absolutely quiet as he waited. It was a dark, local storage unit. He hid near the front of it where he was less likely to be spotted.

Before the kingdom had changed, he had taken it upon himself to know where the groups that were disloyal to the kingdom gathered and when. Now that things had changed, he knew well enough what was going on with these groups. They had all come together to form a unique group against King Haou. Some of these groups had been drug rings.

So, after everyone in the group had been accounted for, he stepped out of the shadows, ready for whatever they were going to throw at him.

They all froze like caught children. Then, the anger began to show in their faces.

Thankfully, the leader seemed to be a clam, wise kind of man. He showed no signs of surprise, but to Jim's trained eye, he definitely hadn't expected it. "Who are you and what is your purpose here, sir?"

"My name is Jim, Slayer of the armies, beholder of the eye," That immediately got a reaction. They stiffened, reading themselves. "and I am here as a friend who needs help."

This caught the men off guard. They murmured among themselves as their leader thought the information over. Finally, he cleared his throat. The room became eerily quiet.

"How could we be of assistance?"

"You would have to hear my story to understand." He waited until he was given approval before he continued, "Shortly after I was given the eye, I and my colleagues, Bastion, dragon slayer, life giver, and Blare, maid of the lands, were held captive by King Haou. We had almost given up when Prince Jaden, long live the good child, came to our aid. He claimed that the book had chosen someone as the legend had said." Gasps followed his statement. He waited before he began again. "He gave us the mission to protect this girl and her cousin and freed us. So we set off to search for them. However, when we found them, they had been poisoned," He paused, "by vermillion poison."

Jim saw many faces pale.

The leader looked at him. "What can we do?"

"Three things. The first is to begin gathering weaponry. The war is coming soon. The second is to spread the word that the book has chosen. And the third, and most important is to bring some of your drug dealers forward. We need jackalope poison to save the girls."

With these words, the men and women were bustling. One man came forward with a cloth with food in it, claiming they had a long and tiresome journey ahead of them and needed food. Another came with money. The last was the most important.

"I had a feeling that I needed to bring this with me tonight. I am thankful that I did." He handed Jim a small bag and disappeared.

Jackalope poison.

Jim sighed, knowing that this was going to be his easiest night in a long time. Once everything had died down, he disappeared into the night. He had places to be, people to save.

FudoTwin17: I hope you liked it!

Cat: I liked it.

Dog # 1: You don't count.

Cat: Too bad.

Goldfish # 1: Don't forget to vote!

FudoTwin17: R&R! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. It's been a while. ***a tomato hits in the face***

Dog # 1: She kinda deserved that.

FudoTwin17: Listen, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, it's just a lot has been going on. Before you claim I'm lying, I'll tell you a few. I was made to clean all through spring brake, I got beat up, and, most importantly, MY LAST GOLDFISH DIED!

Cat: Okay, now that she's gotten that off of her chest, she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX.

Chapter 10

When Caitlynn opened her eyes, it was dark. Her eyes, fearful and wide, stared around. She seemed to be in a tent, but the last she remembered, she had been fighting of those . . . monsters. She shivered before turning her head. A sigh of relief almost was let out. Alexis was there.

She blinked, wondering. The vermilian seemed dream like and disoriented when she had last woken up. So, if they still had her, maybe she had a chance of escape! But she had to wait until Alexis was at full health or at least awake.

Suddenly, she heard voices. Her heart rate picking up, she closed her eyes.

"When do you think they will wake?" A feminine voice asked. She sounded curious and a little impatient.

"It could be any time from now to two days." Caitlynn mentally cursed as they stepped in the room and she worked to keep her breath regulated. It was getting harder and harder. "But it does not matter so long as we all keep out of sight of the troops. With us on the loose and the girls already known about, we must stay hidden." Caitlynn, her mind still fogy from the venom, didn't have time to process this thought.

"No need to explain, Bastion. We all know the risks." The female voice repeated.

"Come on. They shall need water." A new, responsible voice said.

"I'll get it." The male voice, Bastion, said. With the sound of retreating footsteps, she could hear him leaving. Water was good anyways. Caitlynn, even in her dismal lack of understanding, could tell they weren't going to poison it somehow.

Her foggy mind made it hard to process what was going on. For a second, she didn't know if she was in a dream or not. She laid there quietly, though, waiting for them to leave. Once they were gone, she could make a plan. She-she could get Alexis and herself out of there. All she had to do was wait-

"I think she's awake." Caitlynn's heart pounded.

"Are you sure, Jim?" The female voice asked.

"Yes." He-Jim replied.

She could hear the girl getting down, and gently touching her shoulder as if she were some scared animal. "Hello? Are you awake?"

Caitlynn, feeling that she couldn't hide much longer, opened her eyes and stared fearfully at the girl, a very beautiful girl who looked around her age. The girl had long, dark hair and bright eyes. She wore tight-fitting leather clothes that, although looked common and normal, were apt for fighting. She smiled invitingly at Caitlynn. She gulped in fear.

"Hello. My name is Blare." Her eyes flew to the necklace before she returned to her speech. "What is your name?"

Caitlynn, shivering with fear, but with her mind foggy, answered simply, "Caitlynn."

Blare smiled and slid her hand behind Caitlynn's back and helping her sit up. "How do you feel, Caitlynn?"

Caitlynn stared at her incredulously. "Why would it matter to you?"

Blare blinked, then realization dawned on her. "We are fellow rebels. We were sent by Jaden, long live the good child and rightful king, to protect the book's holder and-"

Alexis suddenly sat up, her long, beautiful, golden hair falling in her face, "Jaden!"

"Yes." Jim said. Caitlynn's eyes snapped to the male, remembering he was there. He was tall and had on leather armor as well, although it was more masculine. His eye was covered with bandaging while the other dark eye shone with concern and wisdom. Seeing her looking at him, he smiled encouraging.

Caitlynn looked at Alexis. The other girl's eyes betrayed the worry and trust she obviously felt. And besides that, Caitlynn realized that, underneath the rips in the dress, she could see bandaging. Her eyes flitted down to her arm. Bandaging.

And just like that, her mind was clear.

These were rebels sent to protect them. They had saved them from the vermilian. They were staying off the main road as not to be spotted by the kingdom's soldiers.

Caitlynn suddenly felt a deep depression grip her heart. _Jesse. _

. . .

Mrs. Anderson sighed as she walked back home from buying fresh meat from the butcher's. It had been a long day. She hadn't seen Alexis or Caitlynn since they had abruptly left her home before healing properly. And her son was at war. He was-he was-

Her attention suddenly snapped to her door. A soldier was arguing with her husband. His hand, clothed in blackened armor, rested on his dagger. Mrs. Anderson quickened her pace. Very quickly, she could hear their raised voices.

"-Jesse was recruited two weeks before!" Her husband said angrily.

"No, he wasn't! Your son was not recruited and is required to report today otherwise be collected as a fugitive! He did not report to-"

"My son is gone! He left!"

"He-"

"Johnathan," Mrs. Anderson interrupted as she came to stand beside her husband, "what's going on?"

"Ma'am," The soldier stated, "Your son has not appeared. He is to be recruited today, but your husband refuses to admit that he is still home." His hard, cold eyes that characterized a murderer locked on her. "Unless he reports, he will be taken and forced to continue for an extra four years."

Mrs. Anderson blinked. "You can search my home, but you should know he left long ago." Of course, she knew he didn't require permission, but she wanted to seem like she was open and trustworthy. The truth was, though, that if she knew anything, a soldier was the last person she would ever tell. Especially one so cold.

The soldier looked at her for a second before pushing into the Anderson home. "Where is your son's room?"

Mrs. Anderson led him down a hall into a room. She bowed her head, and stepped away to watch. She watched him snoop for a minute before she walked back to the front of the home where her husband stood wearily. "It's alright, honey."

Mr. Anderson looked at her before looking away.

Mrs. Anderson suddenly felt something off. She almost tried to console him before her eyes widened. "Where is Jesse, John?"

He looked at her, but before he spoke, his eyes snapped behind her. She barely turned for the soldier to grip her forearm and pull her backward to place his knife at her throat. Her eyes widened.

"Mary!" Mr. Anderson exclaimed in horror.

"I've asked before. Where. Is. He?" Mr. Anderson's eyes went to his wife, but he read her eyes. _Whatever you know, don't tell him. _As much as she wanted to know, she felt only anger right then. She wanted this man who dared do this to a woman to never get what he wanted.

"Tell me."

"I don't know!" Mr. Anderson exclaimed. The fear and betrayal in his raw voice was enough to convince the soldier.

"Fine." He stated. "But this incident will be reported." And he was gone.

"Reported." Mrs. Anderson scoffed. "I bet it won't include threatening my life."

"Mary!" Complained her husband of her obviously indifferent voice as he tackled her in a bear hug. She let him hold her for a second before pulling him off and glaring at him.

"What do you know about my son?" Her husband sighed, but didn't say anything. "Johnathan!"

"He didn't join the ranks of soldiers." He stated.

Mrs. Anderson blinked. "What?

The older man sighed, spilling everything he knew that he had held back for so long. "When I woke the day he left, although he was already gone, he had left a note. It said that he wouldn't be back and that he was joining the ranks of trained rebels in the-"

Her eyes snapped up. "The Mountains of Eathroe?"

His eyes dropped. "I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry." He whispered. "After, I burned the note so no one would find it and report him. He did go to war, but not where we thought he was going."

She stared at him.

The Mountains of Eathroe.

_The Mountains of Eathroe._

FudoTwin17: Well, that took a while. Sorry again for the late update.

Cat: Yeah. Review.

FudoTwin17: Pretty much, that's what I ask. The better the review, the higher chance of a quick update. Okay, bye!


	11. Chapter 11

FudoTwin17: Hello, my little- ***pie to the face***

Dog # 1: ***laughs and starts to lick it off***

FudoTwin17: Get off! ***pushing dog off***

Cat: Since I don't think either of them are going to be able to say anything for a while, she doesn't own anything of importance.

FudoTwin17: GET OFF!

Chapter 11

When Alexis opened her eyes, her mind felt clear and comfortable. It felt so much better than it had been the last few . . . well, she wasn't sure how long it had been. But she knew one thing for sure. It had been too long. At that moment, her mind was at full health, something that she hadn't felt in a while.

But then she realized where she was.

She spun around. There Jaden was, on the stone table just like last time. But this time, he was bloody and bruised. Even more so than what she had seen before. Tears pricked her eyes, but she held them back when he smiled at her.

He was too calm for this situation.

"Jaden?" She asked delicately.

He smiled at her. "I'm alright, Alexis. I shall get through it."

Her lip twitched. She was horrified. Her throat was dry as she spoke. "Why did you call me?"

"Oh, did you not want to see me? I am hurt, princess." He said, making a small smile form on the girl's face before it fell again with the horrid situation. "You see, I've sent rebels. They are going to help you."

"Who?"

"Jim, slayer of the armies and beholder of the eye, Bastion, dragon slayer and giver of life, and Blare, maid of the lands. They have been sent to help you. When you wake they'll already be there." He said confidently, although a few of his words slurred together, showing off his terrifying state.

Alexis stared in shock. She knew these names well. They were national heroes. Everyone knew their names, even after King Haou took over. When people as young and brilliant as them do such things, people don't tend to forget.

Before Alexis could ask or say anything else, though, she heard a voice in the hall. "Oh, Jaden! Time to have some fun!"

Jaden cursed under his breath. "Sorry, princess, but it's time to go."

"What?" A warm, bubbling feeling filled her. She realized what was going on, though, and somehow found the strength to fight. "No!"

"Lexy, you've got to go."

"No!"

"Fine."

Then there was a feeling of absolute blackness. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She couldn't fight.

"Bye, princess." Jaden murmured to the empty room, staring at the shining space in front of him that once had been filled by the shining figure of the consciousness of Alexis. The simple spell, though, had one down side. For a moment after the spirit of the person who had been there disappeared, the air shone with magic.

And it hadn't disappeared yet.

It was right then that his torturer appeared. The blond's bright blue eyes widened when he recognized the magic signature as it disappeared. His eyes went to the former prince. "Who did you summon?"

Jaden smiled ruefully at him, "I didn't summon anyone, Daniel."

The teenager's eyes darkened angrily. He put a blade to Jaden's throat. Although the position was horrid, Jaden knew the boy would never kill him. He was too valuable. "Tell me exactly who you had contact with."

"No." Jaden replied, letting a sharp look take over his chocolate eyes.

Daniel put down the knife and sat in front of the boy, his legs crossed. "Fine. But when they come, I will be here and I will find out. I will know who they are, what they want, and why they're there."

Jaden rose an eyebrow. "And if they don't come back?"

"I'll use the other method."

Jaden physically paled. But quickly he had regained his color and smirked at Daniel. "Yeah, right. Like you could even accomplish the other method. You probably haven't even figured out how to do it!"

Daniel smirked devilishly. "We'll see."

Jaden worked to hide his fear. He couldn't afford the other method being used.

. . .

The blue haired boy yawned. He hadn't slept in at least two days. But that didn't matter to him. He had a mission. He had been walking for days. All he had were the clothes on his back and all he had in his pack, a rather small amount. He had to keep going. He just had to keep going.

He closed his eyes as he made his way through the shady forest, picturing brilliant blue eyes and black hair littered with golden streaks. He could hear her laugh like bells. He could feel her hand in his. He could remember the daring whisper she used to speak in when she spoke of things that she wished to do.

He sighed, letting his eyes open. It had been so long. He was starting to forget the feeling of her perfect, soft hair or the smoothness of her skin.

But he had to go. He had no choice. He had to fight. He couldn't stand by and watch the kingdom fall apart. No, he couldn't do that. It would be wrong, and that wasn't how his father raised him. Besides, who would be safe with the lands in the control of King Haou? Certainly not those who refused to give in to him.

He sighed, exiting the forest to enter an open clearing. It wasn't far. Just a small bit of time. He would get there in just minutes if he ran!

So he did.

In the distance were great mountains. The mountains of Eathroe.

By time Jesse made it, he was panting. Staring up at the mountain, he couldn't figure out where there could possibly be an entrance. It was large and spread over a vast distance. As well as that, right next to him, a waterfall fell from the mountain into a pool of water where a gentle mist gently spread from. It was naturally beautiful.

Where-

His eyes widened. Duh. The waterfall!

He jumped into the pool of sparkling water and swam under the waterfall, which he found wasn't an easy feat. Once he made it, he took a deep breath of water, pulling himself into a cave. He coughed a bit, but it was over quickly. He smiled, rolling onto his back and opening his eyes to frown knowingly.

Two spears were aimed right at him.

FudoTwin17: Yay! I love this story so much!

Cat: Clearly.

FudoTwin17: Yep. Anyway, I require five reviews. Five! Just five.

Dog # 1: Works for me. Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

FudoTwin17

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. I just found this on a story by Blood of the Dawn and I can seriously agree. I've had some serious hate mail and one author out to get me whom FanFiction won't allow me to block. I love you all if you read this and I'm sorry to disappoint you guys with the fact that this isn't a chapter. The next chapter I promise WILL be a real chapter, however I'm going on Hiatus until the end of Finals (Friday). Sorry, again. Please, post this to any of your stories if you feel the same. Thank you for all support and reviews. I love you all.


	13. Chapter 13

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys! :D

Cat: Hola.

FudoTwin17: Anyways, I wanna tell you guys that, although I didn't get the five reviews (only two), I'm horrible at holding chapters hostage. Therefore, I will update this now!

Goldfish # 4: Right. She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX. At all.

FudoTwin17: Don't remind me. :(

Chapter 12

"I come in peace." Jesse tried weakly before being roughly pulled up by his underarms and hauled inside the cave. He was led through the cave and into, to his shock, what looked like a city. He had heard the stories and legends of this great place, but never once imagined it to be so amazing.

After exiting the cave, the city seemed and was completely amazing. An entire city was created with sparkling gems, granite, and marble. Long, connected staircases sparkled in the sun. Through the streets, people wandered in some of the strangest clothes from blacks and purples to silvers and blues and even to gold and white. No one person was the same. Every building seemed to have a different personality as well. But every amazing building was completely outmatched by the building right in front of Jesse.

It was a giant towering beauty made of marble and gold. With high walls and a great door, it seemed to steal the breath of all who walked past it. Even the inner walkways that he could see were made of gold. Around it vegetation flourished, creating a beautiful garden that could only give it a small sense of beauty compared to everything else. Jesse unknowingly gasped.

The guards led him to the castle, through the monstrous gates, and down the golden halls colored with crimson flags and other important objects. Soon he found himself being held in front of a man in a humongous chair. It was King Princeton.

If the king hadn't been so intimidating, Jesse might have laughed at the ironic name. He had black hair held in place by a golden crown and wore white robes. His skin was tan and his dark eyes were trained on Jesse.

"Guard, explain." He stated shortly.

"We found him, sir. He swam under the waterfall and came in. We secured him and he claimed to come in peace, your highness." One guard replied harshly with little to no feeling.

"I see." The kind examined Jesse for a moment. "Explain your circumstances."

"Y-Yes, your kingliness." Stumbled Jesse, realizing that he had just used a term that didn't exist. "I come from a small village in-"

"I know where you come from." Interrupted the king, a sharpness to his voice. "I want to know why you are here."

"Yes, your highness." Repeated Jesse, goosebumps beginning to appear on his arms. "You see, I was supposed to go become a soldier for the evil King Haou, but I left early so that I could come here to serve. I do not and will not work for King Haou. My purpose is to fight against the king. I can't stand by while my home is ransacked and devastated by the current king. Besides, I know that war is coming, and here is where the soldiers will be made."

The king looked at him for a moment, taking in his monologue. "Kill him. He works for the king."

Jesse's eyes widened. "What? But-No! I can't-You can't! C-Caitlynn!" Jesse struggled against the two guards as suddenly the king spoke.

"What did you say?" King Princeton asked, a strange note in his voice as he stood.

The guards stopped, moving him so that he once again faced the king. "I-I-"

"About the girl. What did you say?" Repeated the king, his eyes somewhat smoky as he began forward down a small flight of stairs to stand in front of Jesse.

"Caitlynn?" Jesse asked.

"This girl, Caitlynn, what is she to you?" Jesse found himself dumbfounded by the king's actions, but he didn't complain. After all, he wasn't being killed or murdered. The king put his hands on Jesse's shoulders tightly, causing the guards to step away and bow, awaiting their possible future usage.

"I intend to marry her as soon as the war ends." He stated firmly, eyes connecting with the king.

"Her name, full name, what is it?" He asked, eyes wide.

"It-It's Caitlynn Annelynn Fudo." He replied and the king's grip tightened as two gasps could be heard from the men below. Jesse's heart pounded. "Why? Has-Has something happened to her?"

"No, much worse." The king stated gravely. "She has become the most powerful weapon to either side of the war, whichever she is on."

"What? How?" Exclaimed Jesse, seemly forgetting who he was speaking with.

However, the king was too horrified and shocked by the information that he didn't seem to notice the slightly abnormal response. "She was chosen by the Book of Prophesy."

Jesse's world seemed to fall apart. The only good part of the information he'd just learned was that she wouldn't be killed. But he knew the legend and the prophesy of what would happen to the one who gained the book. His mother used to tell him them and he took each to heart for good reason. Now, though, it felt as if it were teasing him. Caitlynn could be used, hurt, betrayed and she would be the most important figurehead of the entire era.

The girl he loved was in mortal danger.

"You are of no consequence." Stated the king. "No danger. You will train along side my youngest son, Prince Chazz Princeton, and you will fight. You will be important. You will have your way. You will fight against the kingdom."

Jesse felt himself pale for some odd reason. What had he gotten himself into.

. . .

"Where are we going?" Asked Alexis as the group made their way down the path. The three celebrities of the group, cloaked so that their identities were a mystery, had been navigating the other two girls for a large amount of time.

"We are going to the Mountains of Eathroe. There is a rebel army there preparing to retake the kingdom." Jim replied calmly.

"Wait!" Alexis exclaimed, eyes wide. "What about Jaden? He's a prisoner-"

"You know about Prince Jaden?" Asked Blare in shock, staring at her. "How-"

"Dreams." Alexis stated. "But that doesn't matter now! We cannot just leave him alone in the castle to fend for himself! He needs to be rescued! He-He-"

"Prince Jaden has made his choice." Stated Bastion simply, keeping all emotion out of his face. "He wants to remain in the castle. He said that he had something to do."

Alexis bowed her head. "Alright."

Caitlynn touched her shoulder soothingly, dark blue eyes understanding. Alexis smiled back sadly. The group continued on, a step slower than what they had previously been going.

_Jaden._

. . .

"I'll start by breaking each of your fingers, one by one, and wait to hear you scream before I continue to the next. Then I will move to your knuckles. And after that, I will break your wrists. Soon, I'll move on to your toes, doing the same thing as your fingers. And once that's finished, I will move to your wrists and ankles. Elbows and knees. Then your shoulders. And after that, your ribs will go, one by one. And the funny thing is that, even after all the time you'll spend refusing to tell me the name of the one you had contact with, you will tell me. And you will beg for mercy." Daniel whispered in Jaden's ear, a deadly smile etched into place.

A bead of sweat fell down Jaden's brow, yet he smiled. "So, I guess this means you can't do the spell."

Daniel chuckled, a maniacal sound that made Jaden's hair stand on end. "Oh, of course I can. But this is much easier. And it will make the other method hurt much, much worse."

With that statement, pain was unleashed.

. . .

FudoTwin17: Well, I have to go. I'm going on a youth mission to Missouri and won't be back in a week. If you see some creeping or something weird on my page before that time, well, I'll let you know it isn't me.

Cat: Goodbye. Don't forget to review.

FudoTwin17: Yes! You have to review! I love you all, my fanpeople! Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

The swords clanged together as the two boys used brute strength to try to disarm the other. Sweat dripped down their brows and their eyes were full of determination. Their breathing was rough, their muscles aching as they begged for a break to no avail.

"I am going to win." Stated Prince Chazz, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration as his hands shook as they desperately held the sword in it's position.

"No," Disagreed his partner, his arms shaking with exertion. "I will not allow it." He let out a pant of breath after the long sentence that seemed to take too much effort. _Maybe I shouldn't talk._ He thought to himself.

"Don't-Don't make me laugh-" It was then that Jesse at last sent the prince's sword scattering away from him and knocked his feet out from underneath him, causing the boy to fall to the ground. His eyes went to his sword, several feet away before his attention was stolen by the tip of his opponent's blade hovering above his neck.

"I win." Stated the male above him, a smile on his face.

Prince Chazz frowned. "Fine. You win this time, Jesse."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the tip of the sword left his throat and a hand replaced it. Chazz looked up at the smiling boy above him and sighed, letting a small smile form as the accepted the help to stand. The prince glanced at the other boy, as worn and tired as he. "Why don't we take a break?"

"That sounds fine." Huffed Jesse as they made their way to a nearby bench and collapsed appropriately. Their breathing slowly began to return to normal, letting them look at one another. Prince Chazz and Jesse were two very different people. The prince was very pampered and liked having his way. Jesse knew how to work. The prince expected himself to be better than other people. Jesse knew that wasn't always true. The prince grew up in this place, surrounded by amazing and wondrous items and places. Jesse grew up where only the people were known to be good, and sometimes not even them.

But they found themselves becoming friends quickly. Maybe it was because Jesse wasn't out to please Chazz or because Chazz never had a real relationship with anyone besides his brothers (which wasn't much of a relationship anyways), but somehow they became friends. Good friends.

"Have you heard any news?" Jesse asked, ignoring the other boy's title all together. "About Caitlynn?"

Chazz frowned, his eyes understanding. "Nothing other than that she has been chosen by the book. That's the only thing that we do know since powerful wizards can sense things like that." Jesse sighed, making Chazz frown. "But I'm sure she will be fine. After all, we have our most powerful wizards searching for her."

Jesse smiled at the other boy. "Yeah. Now come on." He stood drawing out his sword. "I am sure you want a rematch."

Prince Chazz stood, a sly smile on his face. "Then let's go."

He drew his sword. Another battle began.

. . .

Caitlynn took a deep breath, her eyes closed as she let herself fall into a light, feathery state. She forced herself to remain still before she opened her eyes back to the world, but at the same time, it wasn't the world.

Everything was in negative colors and seemed to be moving in slow-motion. Birds could be seen slowly flapping their wings and one could see the gentle movements of the leaves in the trees. Caitlynn was in the same camping grounds that she had been when she closed her eyes, only now it was missing the people that had once been with her and their things. Caitlynn looked at her hands to find they were still in correct coloring as she had a habit of doing since she found she could enter this world.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, stood one before her. The girl had dark blue eyes and long black hair with golden streaks running through it. The girl looked young, about as young as Caitlynn. She wore a long white dress that flowed around her as if it were water, hugging her form and trailing out behind her. On her head, coming off a gold crown, was a long train in the same flowing fabric, falling behind her like a waterfall. She was identical to Caitlynn in every way.

"Keeper, what do you wish?" Her voice, although identical to Caitlynns as well, seemed more smooth and beautiful when her look alike said it. It caused chills to run down her spine.

She reminded herself of the question. The others had sent her in to see what was the best course for their destination (which in Bastion talk, Caitlynn knew that meant that they were lost). "I need to find the way to the Eathroe Mountains."

"Yes, Keeper." Suddenly, the negative trees and animals flashed past her so fast that she couldn't track with her eyes despite somehow knowing exactly where they were and which way they were going. Instantly, they were in front of a mountain and delving underneath a waterfall into a cave. It was then that they stopped.

Caitlynn would admit to feeling a little sick.

"Is there anything more that you wish, Keeper?" Caitlynn's voice cut through her thoughts. She looked at her lookalike before Alexis's heartbroken face flashed across her mind and, unknowingly to her, the "consciousness" of the book's.

Should she?

She had to choose. Yes or no?

"Yes." Caitlynn stated. "Show me the way to the castle."

"Yes, Keeper." A devious smile found it's way onto her lookalike's face as she was once again thrown into the negative world with dangerous intent in both her mind and the book.

. . .

When Caitlynn opened her eyes again, the others had set up camp and had sat her down on a log in front of the fire. She sighed, thankful for the warmth and looked across from her to see none other than her cousin walk over and kneel in front of her. "Did you find out?"

"Yeah." She answered easily, but slightly hesitantly. "And I also found out more . . . ."

Alexis's eyes narrowed. "What did you find out?"

"A way to save the prince without our guards ever knowing the difference." She whispered.

Alexis's eyes widened. Before she could ask anything or agree (which she knew she couldn't have said no), none other than the maid of the lands walked in and checked on Caitlynn, making sure she was fine and had gotten the information. No sooner was the girl gone than had Alexis looked at Caitlynn and quietly asked a question that would turn out to be absolutely lethal.

"Can you contact him tonight?"

Caitlynn smiled and nodded. "But then I have to save up my magic energy so we can save him. We save him tomorrow night."

Tomorrow night.

_Tomorrow night._

. . .

FudoTwin17: Okay! Done! And all those characters that I don't own, I'm sorry about. If they seem OOCish, I'm very sorry. I wanted to show some things and the characters just didn't feel right as I was writing, but I hope they were in character.

Cat: Yup. She's gotta pack her bags for her trip, now, so bye!

FudoTwin17: R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

FudoTwin17: :(

Cat: She just realized how long she left you guys without a chapter, and she hasn't spoken since.

FudoTwin17: D:

Goldfish # 7: She's really guilty.

Cat: Yup. Thus, she apologizes for leaving you on your own for so long and, despite having many excuses at her disposal, she will use none. She hopes that this chapter will make life easier on you guys, and she is extremely sorry.

Dog # 1: Extremely.

Cat: Now, without further ado, we present the next chapter. Sorry again. She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX.

Chapter 14

Alexis bit her lip, brown eyes trained on Caitlynn's slumbering form. When Caitlynn woke and claimed that she'd used too much magic for her body to handle the day before, the two men in the group decided to carry her. Since they had no horses, that also meant that Alexis and Blare's loads were heavier with the extra baggage they had to carry.

The extra weight slowed her down and made it hard to walk, but Alexis held her complaints despite her struggles (even when Blare kept the exact same pace that she'd held before all the extra weight).

All because she was willing to do anything to save the Prince.

The truth was that Caitlynn barely expelled any of her magic power, but she needed the time to gather magic energy for what they were going to do that night.

Alexis could feel herself shake slightly at the thought of it. They were going to rescue Jaden. They were going to save him from the evil king and take him to the rebels. They were going to take action, take the good prince from under his brother's nose, and make King Haou very, very angry. A slight grin made it to her face.

She couldn't wait.

However, she pushed the thoughts from her mind, letting a worried look cross her face as she stared at her cousin, her best friend.

Alexis didn't trust any of the warriors three. It was just her and Caitlynn against the world. Thus, she had to trick them (which was incredibly hard with an abnormally intelligent sorcerer, a martial artist with a magic eye, and a master strategist watching her every move). Thus, she had to rely on the only thing that she knew all three of them would fall for: emotion.

She couldn't show them her excitement. She had to be worried for Caitlynn's health. She had to be scared for Jaden. She had to be afraid.

She wasn't.

. . .

Later that night, the four of them managed to set up camp for the night. Alexis was careful to sneak into Caitlynn's tent when the rest of the travelers were occupied.

"Caitlynn?" Alexis whispered to her best friend later that night. "Are you asleep?"

"No." The other girl murmured, but Alexis noted the even way that her chest rose and fell as well as the peaceful look on her face, eyes shut and all. If it weren't for speaking up, Alexis might have thought she'd fallen asleep.

"It's almost time." She whispered, heart thudding hard in her chest.

Caitlynn peaked at her, opening one dark blue eye. "Okay. I'm going to contact Prince Jaden."

Alexis nodded in understanding. "I'll prepare."

After going over their plan once more, Alexis slipped out. She was about to round the corner when she noticed a feminine shadow coming her way. Hoping to avoid Blare, she quickly turned and began to open the tent again to go inside with her cousin.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Blare. "She needs sleep."

"I-I know." Alexis stuttered, not ready for such a conversation. She tensed but quickly forced her muscles to relax. She needed to get out of this situation. _For Jaden. _"I-I just . . . . I am worried." Alexis admitted, letting her eyes tear up a little.

Blare smiled at her softly, and Alexis noted the tender way the other girl put her hand on Alexis's shoulder. "I understand. It will be fine, though. You must keep belief that she'll be fine. I've suffered from using too much magic power before, and it wasn't a good experience, but it'll be okay. Caitlynn will pull through."

Alexis smiled at her, pushing away her guilt. After all, it was necessary.

They had to save Jaden no matter what.

"I suppose I'm worried over nothing." Alexis murmured, dropping her eyes. "But I cannot help it. What if she isn't okay? What if someone takes her before she's recovered for the book? What if the empire-King Haou wins? What if Jaden-" Alexis didn't realize that her hands were shaking until after Blare grasped her hands tightly, eyes holding only concern.

"I promise you all will be well, Alexis." Blare whispered. "We will win."

Alexis let out a breath, pulling back her emotions and forcing herself to move back into her manipulation. "Yes. Yes. O-Okay. Just give me a few minutes. I need to clear my head."

Blare nodded, releasing her and staring after her worriedly.

Once Alexis was alone at her and Caitlynn's bags, a guilty smile slid onto her lips.

. . .

Caitlynn blinked, falling to her knees unceremoniously. It'd taken her a few moments to focus enough to actually attempt to contact the prince, but when she did it _hurt_. It was a weird feeling in the back of her head that made her wince that slowly enveloped her whole body until she was suddenly standing in a foreign place.

Well, kneeling.

She stood, stretching and taking in the room. It was not pleasant. The wall she was facing had a number of torture tools as well as chains and devices for holding prisoners. She winced at the thought, pretending seeing a room like this again didn't bother her.

Caitlynn turned, outright gapping at the boy she saw on the table. Though she had no doubt he was Prince Jaden, she was quietly horrified that he was so unrecognizable. He was covered in blood, burns, and bruising from head to toe so that there was nothing on him that was clean except maybe parts of his hair (which was still mostly matted with blood). His pants were stained and shiny. His hands and feet were mottled and twisted in a way that would never heal right without magic. She couldn't help but notice that his his chest looked almost partially caved in, and she winced at the thought of how many ribs were broken. She could see his jaw moving, but even it looked as if it were broken. The words he spoke were mottled, but she stepped forward anyways to see if she could make out the words.

"Roses . . . ." She managed to make out. "Love . . . Lex . . . ."

She had to blink away tears as she realized just who he was talking about. "Oh, Alexis."

Caitlynn got the oddest feeling that she wasn't going to be able to speak with the prince, but it didn't matter. She knew where he was being kept.

Suddenly, she heard a clicking on the stone outside, and panic filled her. It was time to go. _Now!_

Any remains of her visit were gone by time the lone figure entered, a firm, composed look on his face. "Oh, brother." He whispered. "You can't take much more of this."

. . .

Blare could not sleep, and both men flanking her noticed.

"What is wrong, Maid?" Asked Jim with a kind smile.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" She immediately retorted, ignoring the knowing smile that immediately jumped to his face.

"You aren't talking." Jim stated, grinning slightly. "Why, I've never heard you close your yap except for when you've been completely lost in thought. So what is wrong?"

"Well, I spoke with Alexis." She spoke after a long moment.

"Ah." Recognition immediately registered in Bastion's eyes. "Bad, huh?"

"Yes." Blare whispered. "We have to protect them, no matter what. Prince Jaden's sacrifice will not be in vain if I can help it."

"I see." Jim murmured, smiling softly.

"You see what?" Blare immediately jumped. She knew that look too well. It was a look that he always got when he knew something that no one else did. She scowled at him as he leveled that gaze on her.

"You still have feelings for the prince." Bastion spoke softly.

Immediately, she felt hot. "Be quiet!" She exclaimed. "There is no truth to your words!"

"Then why did you react so . . . vehemently?" Asked Bastion bluntly. Jim winced at the clueless words.

The war mage jumped up. "I'm going to go check on the girls. Excuse me."

The moment she was out of sight, Jim hit Bastion. "Ow!"

. . .

Blare stepped into the tent quietly, noting how both bed rolls both were filled by the forms of the cousins. She smiled softly. "Sweet dreams." She murmured, gently touching Alexis's leg.

However, something was wrong. She frowned when she realized that it was too . . . malleable to be a human leg made of muscle, skin, or bones. She flung the blankets aside of both girls, eyes wide.

All that were there were bags.

. . .

Cat: Yup. She hopes you enjoy this.

Dog # 1: R&R! Bye!


End file.
